A melhor noite de nossas vidas
by stungunlullaby
Summary: E se Rony decidisse realmente dizer o que sente para Hermione? E se ele explicasse o real motivo de ter ficado com Lilá? Bom... Leia e descubra!


Hoje, quinta-feira –aliás.. como já passou de 00h00, tecnicamente já é sexta-feira..- 02h30 da manhã e eu ainda não preguei meus olhos.

E aqui estou eu, com meus olhos inchados –devido ao sono e as lágrimas-, sentada na poltrona da sala comunal.

Se essa fosse a primeira noite em que tenho dificuldades para dormir, não me importaria tanto. Mas definitivamente NÃO É. Estou quase tendo que aprender a conviver com isso.

E o motivo dessas noites mal dormidas?

Bom, presumo que seja um certo ruivo.. alto, de olhos azuis brilhantes, que –diga-se de passagem- consegue me deixar sem ar, toda vez que sussurra um simples "Boa Noite" em meu ouvido.

É, seis anos se passaram desde que conheci esse 'certo ruivo' e 'NÓS' continuamos na mesma. Sim, na mesma. Brigas, brigas, brigas, algumas demonstrações de 'afeto' quando ninguém está nos vendo.. e MAIS brigas.

Mas meu sentimento por ele só cresceu com o passar dos anos. E hoje eu o amo.

Sei que Rony sente o mesmo por mim, só não teve "coragem" de dizer isso diretamente a mim. Com todas as palavras.. sabe. Mas o que mais eu poderia esperar, não é mesmo? Estamos falando de Ronald Weasley, o legume mais lerdo que eu já conheci.

Ah.. se ele soubesse o quanto eu sofro com essa demora toda.. essa demora tão.. desnecessária. É tão difícil controlar todas as sensações que tenho quando estou perto dele.

Eu já tentei –e não foi uma vez só- dizer a ele o que sinto.. mas sempre há algo para atrapalhar.

Oh Ron, você sabe o que sinto por você, sabe sim! Só se faz de bobo. Só SE FAZ, pois de bobo.. ah ruivo.. de bobo você não tem nada!

Ah.. e você sabia que eu poderia ter sido expulsa pelo que fiz a semanas atrás? É Ronald, é isso mesmo! EU azarei a vassoura de Córmaco.

Mas você nem deve ter notado, não é? É.

Ah Meu querido legume lerdo..

E como agradecimento o que você faz? FICA SE AGARRANDO COM AQUELA.. AQUELA.. AQUELA GAROTA!

Assim você me mata Ronald!

E foi assim.. Totalmente absorta em meus pensamentos –e lágrimas- não notei que alguém havia entrado na sala.

A tal pessoa se aproximou e não precisei nem ao menos me virar para descobrir quem era a 'companhia inesperada'.

Aquele cheiro delicioso vindo de seus bagunçados cabelos ruivos invadiram minhas narinas, e sua respiração, agora de tão próximo que ele estava, causaram leves arrepios em minha nuca.

Senti suas mãos em meus ombros e sua boca roçando de leve em minha orelha. Tentei conter o turbilhão de sensações que se passava sobre mim naquele momento –tentei. Mas obviamente, foi uma tentativa inútil-.

Segundos depois, me afastei de Rony, ainda sem olhar para traz, e sem poder conter minha raiva, –e minha querida língua grande, claro- apressei-me a dizer:

-Acho que Lilá não iria gostar nem um pouco de ver seu Won-Won sozinho aqui comigo. Ainda mais a uma hora dessas, não é mesmo?- eu disse, com a visível voz de uma pessoa que está tentando a todo custo, conter seu choro.

Senti novamente que Rony se aproximava de mim. Ele colocou suas mãos sobre as minhas, apoiou sua cabeça em meu ombro e disse num sussurro:

-Dane-se Lilá e sua babaquice.

Em seguida fez com que eu me virasse, fazendo-me ficar de frente para ele.

-Me desculpe, Mione.-ele disse enquanto acariciava meu rosto com um de seus dedos e olhava fundo em meus olhos.- Eu fui um completo idiota!

-Ronald, você tem total liberdade para beijar quem você bem entender!- eu disse, afastando sua mão de meu rosto e evitando ao máximo olhar naqueles olhos maravilhos.- E eu.. EU NÃO ME IMPORTO, OK?

-Mione..- ele disse baixo, mas num tom que eu pude ouvir perfeitamente.

-Eu definitivamente NÃO ME IMPORTO COM ISSO! Afinal, nós não somos NADA um do outro, não é?- eu continuei.

-Mione..- ele disse novamente –ou tentou dizer-, mas foi interrompido mais uma vez.

-É Ronald.. nós não somos nada um do outro. Ou pelo menos foi o que você disse outro dia. E..-Mas não pude continuar a falar, pois fui interrompida por um tranco, vindo de uma mão em minha cintura e outra em minhas costas, que, trouxe como conseqüência um corpo que colou-se de imediato ao meu.

-Mione, eu terminei com Lilá.-Ele disse, agora tirando uma das mãos de minhas costas, colocando-a sobre meu rosto e acariciando-o novamente.-Terminei o que, por mim, não teria nem começado!

-E então porque começou? Só pelo prazer de me ver assim.. não é?- eu disse, entre lágrimas.

Ele passou seus dedos sobre uma das lágrimas que escorriam livremente sobre meu rosto.

-Isso porque não se importa.. não é?- ele disse com um ar brincalhão e um sorriso torto em seus lábios.

Ah! Mas que droga de sorriso lindo!

-ISSO NÃO TEM GRAÇA, RONALD! –Dei uma pisada em seu pé, com mais força do que o necessário.

-Ai!-o garoto gemeu.-Desculpe! Acalme-se. E.. Pare de me chamar de Ronald.

-É seu nome, não é?-forcei um sorriso- E você ainda não me respondeu, RONALD!

-Respondi o quê?-ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-VOCÊ É ESTÚPIDO!

-Estupidamente Ronald Weasley?

-Não roube minhas falas!-fiz bico, e prossegui- E SIM, VOCÊ É ESTUPIDAMENTE RON WEASLEY!

-Ron.. oh, amém!-ele riu baixinho.

-Idiota!

-Mandona!

-Partidor de corações!

-Quê?

-Esquece, vai..

Ele riu.

Eu bufei.

Ficamos assim por alguns minutos. No meio da sala comunal. Ele ainda com uma das mãos em minha cintura e a outra.. nem me dei ao trabalho de procurar.

Até que, de um segundo à outro, Rony me prensou em uma das paredes. E eu pude, finalmente, descobrir onde sua mão estava.

-RONALD WEASLEY, VOCÊ TEM 3 SEGUNDOS PARA TIRAR SUA MÃO DAÍ!

Ele riu, mais uma vez.

-AGORA, RONY!

-Tá bom, tá bom.-ele retirou sua mão de uma certa parte de meu corpo e –ainda rindo- encaminhou-a até o lado esquerdo de minha cintura, já que sua outra mão ocupava o lado direito da tal.

-Ro..

-Mione..-ele interrompeu- Desculpe.

-Ok, Ron.

-Eu só.. eu só fiquei com Lilá porque..-ele parou e ficou calado durante alguns segundos.-porque eu queria.. é.. sabe.. meio.. que.. é..

-Fica difícil de entender assim, Won-Won.-não consegui me controlar, tive que dizer isso.-e sorri para ele a seguir.-

Ele sorriu de volta.

-Mas então Won-Won.. continue a falar.

-Há há.

-É sério Ron, continue.

-Eu.. bem.. eu.. é..-Oh Deus! Como eu poderia entender o que ele está falando? Então, decidi "deduzir".

-Ciúmes?

-Bem..

-De quem?

-Bom..

-RON!

-Tá bom. É que.. se lembra do nosso quarto ano, não é?

-Como poderia me esquecer..-Ohhh, diga-me que ele não vai voltar a falar do..

-E você também se lembra daquele búlgaro nojento.. não é mesmo, Hermione?

-É..c-claro.-É, acho que acertei na dedução.

-Então.. e também..

-Ai!-soltei um gemido de dor. O peso do corpo de Rony contra o meu estava começando a machucar.

-O que foi?

-Você está.. me machucando.

-Desculpe.-Ele apenas disse.

Segundos se passaram.

-Rony?

-Sim?

-VOCÊ AINDA ESTÁ ME PRENSANDO NA PAREDE, SABIA?

-Sim.

-ENTÃO PARE COM ISSO. ESTÁ ME MACHUCANDO!

-Ok.

E mais segundos se passaram.

-VOCÊ ESTÁ DE GRAÇA COMIGO, NÃO É, RONALD?

-Oh.. não.-ele disse, sarcástico.

-RONAAAAALD WEASLEEEEEEEEEY!

-EU ADORO TE DEIXAR NERVOSA!-ele corou ao dizer isso.

-O quê?-não pude conter um meio sorriso.

Ele riu. Novamente. E Deus.. como eu amo esse sorriso!

-Você fica ainda mais linda quando está nervosa, sabia?-ele corou mais ainda ao dizer isso e, pôde ter certeza que eu também.

-Ron.. você está bem?-eu disse, baixando meu rosto.

-Estou ótimo, Mione.- ele disse, agora com um sorriso mais tímido em seus lábios.

Ele continuava a me prensar na parede.. mas isso já não me importava mais.

-Mione..-ele disse, erguendo meu rosto com uma das mãos.

-Ron.

-Você sabe por que eu quis terminar com Lilá, não é mesmo?

-Bem.. eu.. não, Ron. Eu não sei.-talvez eu tenha mentido.. mas queria ouvir 'certas' palavras saírem diretamente da boca de Ron.

-Mione.. eu terminei com Lilá porque.. bem.. porque eu não aguentava mais ver a.. garota que eu amo chorar por mim. Chorar por idiotices que eu fiz.

Engoli em seco ao ouvir isso.

-Eu não agüentava mais vê-la sofrer por causa da minha infantilidade.-ele deu um beijo estalado em minha bochecha.

- Mione.. me desculpe. De verdade.. por todas as besteiras que eu já fiz. Me desculpe por esses 6 anos que nós passamos brigando a todo momento. Me desculpe por todas as vezes que te fiz chorar, que te fiz sofrer..

-Ron..-minha voz era baixa e as lágrimas escorriam novamente por meu rosto.-Ron.. eu..-Ele colocou seu dedo indicador sobre meus lábios, em um pedido de silêncio.

-Bem, Mi.. sei que eu não sou muito bom com esse tipo de coisa, mas estou falando.. ou pelo menos tentando falar.. do fundo do meu coração, sabe..-Ele se deu ao trabalho, novamente, de livrar meu rosto de algumas lágrimas.

-Não Ron, não é isso.

Silêncio.

-Ron, você não precisa ficar pedindo desculpas.

-Mione, nem se eu passasse a noite toda te pedindo desculpas iria adiantar alguma coisa. O tanto que eu já te fiz sofrer.. Ah Mione, eu nunca vou conseguir me perdoar.-Ele baixou o olhar, mas logo voltou a olhar em meus olhos.-Eu nunca vou conseguir me perdoar por isso, sabe.. por ter feito todas essas coisas..

-Ron, por favor..

-Eu sei o quanto você deve me odiar por isso. Sei o quanto você..

-Ron, você acha mesmo que se eu te odiasse ainda estaria aqui com você?- Interrompi o garoto.

-Ah.. Bom.. Não sei. Talvez por.. consideração?

-Por favor, né.

O silêncio reinou por mais alguns instantes.

-Mas isso.. isso não vem ao caso.

-É claro que vem. Não quero que você fique se sentindo culpado.

-Eu não me sinto SÓ culpado..

-Ronald!

E ficamos novamente ali, em silêncio, por mais alguns longos minutos.

-A garota que você ama?- disse com a cabeça baixa e um sorriso nos lábios.

-É.. é que..-A gagueira voltou? Há!

-Nem vem Ron! Você disse: "eu não aguentava mais ver a garota que eu amo chorar por mim."

-Ah Mione.. logo você, a nossa querida sabe-tudo, não sabe a quem eu me refiro?

-Bom.. talvez eu saiba sim, -é claro que eu sabia, né.-mas.. seria bom ouvir isso sair de sua boca, sabe?

Ele voltou a me prensar na parede com força. COM MUITA FORÇA. Esse garoto só pode ser louco!

-Da minha boca, é? O que você quer ouvir da minha boca, Mi?-ele disse me apertando contra a parede com cada vez mais força e colocando seus lábios mais próximos dos meus.

-Eu.. Ai!..-droga, ele estava me machucando.. mas eu não queria que ele parasse. O que fazer?- Ai, Ron!

-Vamos, Mi! Diga-me EXATAMENTE o que você quer ouvir.

Mais silêncio. Ok, isso acabava tornando-se um pouco constrangedor.

-Estou esperando.. –ele me apertou com mais e mais força- eu tenho a noite toda, e certamente não me importarei de ficar aqui, ASSIM, com você, a minha noite INTEIRINHA..-Ele disse, travesso.

Por um momento fiquei em dúvida se eu desmaiaria ou.. agarraria Rony, ali mesmo.

O QUE DIABOS VOCÊ CONSEGUE FAZER COMIGO, RONY?

-Ai..-tornei a repetir, mas dessa vez, baixo.

-Mione, eu te amo.-ele disse num sussurro, roçando seus lábios nos meus.

Sim, dessa vez eu realmente pensei que ia cair para trás –não necessariamente para trás-, pois até cheguei a sentir minhas pernas bambas.

Acho que Rony conseguiu sentir que minhas pernas tremeram completamente –também, já era de se esperar, com a força que ele estava me empurrando contra a parede.. ele estava tão colado a mim, quanto eu estava colada a parede.- pois por um momento ele parou de me empurrar e me segurou, logicamente, pensando que eu iria cair.

Que vergonha, meu Deus.

-Rony eu..

-Você não precisa mentir pra mim. Eu vou entender se você não sentir o mesmo por mim. De repente você.. ah, você sabe né.. tem o Har..

-NÃO SE ATREVA!

-Mas eu nem..

-NÃO.

-Tá bem, Mi.

-Eu também te amo. Eu sempre te amei. E sempre vou te amar. Ficou claro, RONALD?

Ele sorriu. De um modo que, pelo que eu me lembre, ele nunca havia sorrido antes.

-Ficou sim, HERMIONE. Ficou claríssimo. E pra você? Ficou claro que eu sinto o mesmo?-E ele fez de novo. É, ele me prensou novamente na parede –ele deve adorar fazer isso, porque né.- e roçou seus lábios nos meus.

-Ficou.-falei quase num sopro.

-Que bom -ele disse baixinho, de modo que sua voz ficou extremamente rouca.-então acho que, agora eu posso tomar a liberdade de fazer uma certa coisa, não é?-ele disse, com aquele sorriso torto voltando à seus lábios.

-Depende.. acho que sim. –ACHO que sim? ACHO? É CLARO QUE PODE!- Mas vê lá o que você vai fazer em RONA..-Não consegui terminar minha frase. E sim, ele havia acabado de fazer o que eu estive prestes a fazer a exatamente 6 anos.

Ele havia me beijado. Me beijado de modo que eu só havia imaginado em meus mais profundos devaneios.

Uma de suas mãos estavam em minha cintura e a outra em minha nuca.

Me recuperei do 'choque' alguns instantes depois, e consegui, finalmente, dar uma resposta a altura.

Logo, uma de minhas mãos já estava em volta de seu pescoço e a outra totalmente perdida entre seus cabelos ruivos. A medida em que Rony aprofundava o beijo, suas carícias tornavam-se cada vez mais atrevidas.

Foi quando me dei conta de que minhas mãozinhas inquietas já estavam dentro da camiseta de Rony.

Por um momento senti tudo rodar. O que estávamos fazendo?

Agora, eram as mãos de Rony que estavam adentrando em minha blusa.

Onde iríamos parar?

Mas nenhum dos dois tinha coragem ou vontade de parar o que estava acontecendo ali.

Eu não tive como pará-lo. Eu não queria que ele parasse.

Não existia mais nada além daquele beijo. Além daquelas mãos grandes, fortes e atrevidas que se encontravam dentro de minhas vestes. Além de nossas respirações em sincronia. Além de Rony.

Rony era tudo.

Nós estávamos sozinhos.. não tínhamos o que temer, não é?

É. Até aquele momento.

Ouvi passos descendo pelas escadas. Mas ignorei totalmente, todos estavam dormindo, não estavam?

Minhas mãos pareciam descontroladas. Elas estavam quase tirando por completa, a blusa de Rony.

E ele deixava. Oh, ele deixava.

Estávamos loucos. Completamente Loucos. Loucos de amor. Loucos um pelo outro.

Rony insistia em dar fortes apertos na lateral de meu corpo.

E me dei conta de que ele estava abrindo minha blusa.

E agora? Eu definitivamente não sabia o que fazer.

Foi quando ouvi uma voz. Muito próxima de nós. Uma voz conhecida.

Descia as escadas em passos apressados e com uma voz preocupada.

-Rony?.. Rony você está a.. UOU!

Nos separamos rapidamente ajeitando as vestes.

-HARRY?-disse Rony, corando violentamente.- O que voc..

-O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ FAZENDO AQUI?-eu disse, corada.

-Bom, eu vim ver se achava você..-ele apontou para Rony.- Ele havia sumido.-Harry virou-se para mim.- Vim ver se ele tinha feito alguma besteira né. –Harry nos olhou de um jeito maroto.- Mas pelo jeito..-Nos olhou de cima a baixo, e riu-.

-Droga. -Rony resmungou baixinho.

-Bom, acho que vou voltar lá pra cima. –disse Harry, ainda com um meio sorriso.-Vejam lá o que vão fazer, heim?

-Cala a boca, Harry! –Rony e eu dissemos ao mesmo tempo.

-Tá boooom! Eu só não quero ver minha melhor amiga tendo um filho assim.. tão nova, né. Ainda mais com um pai desses..-ele disse, com um tom brincalhão em sua voz e uma risada reprimida.

-HARRY! –eu gritei.

-Fui! –ele disse subindo as escadas e rindo baixinho.

-Merlin! Dá onde ele tira essas coisas?

-Não sei..

-Bom.. –estávamos incrivelmente corados.

-Desculpe, Mione.

-Sabe.. já perdi a conta de quantas vezes você já disse a palavra desculpa hoje!- Sorri.

-Desculpa, é que.. é incontrolável.

Ele sorriu.

-Puxa.. o que quase fizemos? –eu disse num sussurro tímido.

-Não faço idéia! –ele respondeu, com aquele sorriso torto que me enlouquece. –Bem.. Vou subir, Mi, antes que o Harry volte. E, sei lá, presencie outra.. Bom, você entendeu. –ele disse, envergonhado.

-Claro Ron. –respondi sorrindo timidamente.

-Boa noite, Mi! –ele disse, dando um beijo em meu rosto.

Suspirei e respondi:

-Boa noite, Won-Won! –respondi, baixando o olhar.

-Oh não. Você vai fazer isso.. mesmo? –ele disse com um ar de preocupação e decepção.

-Claro.. que não, né. –eu respondi rindo.

-Ufa!

-Boa noite RONALD!

-Mione..

Eu sorri pra ele, novamente.

Ele se aproximou e disse:

-Tudo bem então. Boa noite HERMIONE! –respondeu e em seguida me deu um selinho.

Apoiou sua testa na minha e encostou a pontinha de seu nariz na minha pontinha. Olhou em meus olhos e sorriu.

Depois virou-se de costas e subiu as escadas de volta para o dormitório.

Fiquei ali, em pé, parada, corada.. tentando acreditar que aquilo não era um sonho.

-Que noite foi essa? –pensei alto. Talvez alto demais.

-A melhor noite de nossas vidas! –a voz de Rony respondeu, distante. Com um risinho baixo.

Suspirei e sorri.

Depois peguei o caminho para o dormitório.

E pensei comigo mesma: -COM CERTEZA, ESSA FOI A MELHOR NOITE DE NOSSAS VIDAS!


End file.
